New Year's Eve
by ZeroBelial
Summary: Koujaku and Noiz celebrate New Year's Eve, and think about what has passed, and what is to come. ONESHOT.


**So, I felt like writing something New Year's themed, and this came to mind. 965 words of Kounoi drabble. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The two were side by side on the balcony; the blonde seated on the railing, his legs hanging precariously over the edge, the raven-haired man standing by his side, arms resting on the railing. The air was still and silent around them, but occasionally the sound of people laughing and calling out would reach them.<p>

For once, their silence was strangely comfortable. There was no need to speak – both men were thinking the same thing: they had been together for an entire year, somehow staying together despite how often they got on each other's nerves. The younger of the two didn't think it was all that odd, after all, opposites attract.

But for the elder male, he couldn't help but think about it. They were so different. They fought often, and were usually at each other's throats. His lips twitched into a frown as he brought the cigarette back to his lips, taking in a lungful of smoke before expelling it into the night air.

"That stinks." the blonde's voice was quiet, emotionless to anyone who didn't know him well. Koujaku heard the emotion in it, however. "Do you really have to do that now, old man?" there it was, the familiar taunting. It didn't have much affect on the man though.

"It's New Year's Eve. A little celebration is in order." he said simply, shrugging one shoulder. He wondered idly if the blonde seated beside him had ever celebrated anything. He didn't seem like the type to do that.

Noiz was silent again, tipping his head back to look up at the stars. "It's just another day. Nothing special. Why do we have to celebrate it?" his eyes slid sideways, his piercing gaze fixing the other in place for a moment.

"It's the start of a new year. It's all about change, brat." he explained, reaching out to stub his cigarette out in the nearby ashtray. "You look at the year that just passed and think of all the things that happened, then you think about the approaching year and what might happen. People also make resolutions tonight, for what they'll do during this year."

The blonde looked thoughtful, turning his gaze back to the sky. There were few stars, but some peeked through the clouds. "A resolution, huh?" he said softly, as if he was talking to himself.

Koujaku nodded. "A resolution. And people try to stick by that resolution for the rest of the year. Although most people don't make it." he laughed wryly, shifting his weight and leaning back on the railing. "Some people make a resolution too hard for them to keep, or just give up on it."

"Have you made your resolution yet?" he asked suddenly. He turned to look at him properly and tilted his head to the side. Already, he was thinking of making one for himself. He'd never celebrated New Year's Eve. Then again, he hadn't celebrated Christmas since he was very young, something Koujaku had been surprised to learn. And then he had gone wild with presents, buying him all kinds of things to make up for lost Christmases.

"I have, yes." he admitted, looking up to meet the younger male's gaze. "It's-"

He was cut off by the sound of a large explosion, light filling the night. Noiz seemed surprised by that, glancing back over the city. "What was that?" his eyes narrowed, slipping a hand into his pocket like he was reaching for his Allmate.

Koujaku caught his hand, pointing at the source of the explosion. "Fireworks. Haven't you seen them before?" he frowned at him, a slight breeze moving his hair.

Noiz didn't answer him. He was enthralled by the display of light, as explosion after explosion of color and light filled the sky. He moved his hand out of his pocket, content to just watch the fireworks.

By his side, the raven-haired male seemed amused, his lips moving into a crooked smile. It was rare to see the brat like this, but he had to admit, it was kind of cute seeing him like that. After a moment, he straightened up and moved across a little, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "Isn't it beautiful?" he murmured.

Finally, Noiz spoke up again. "It's… colorful. It's bright enough to make everything seem like it's daytime." his voice betrayed how distracted he was by the light show, the fireworks reflected in his eyes. Every New Year, he either slept through it or simply didn't bother to look outside. Now he knew what he was missing.

"Brat." the elder said softly, catching his attention. "You asked for my resolution? It's to show a certain annoying brat everything he's missed." he leaned close, kissing the back of his neck, just above his piercings. "It's about time you get out of your apartment."

As if to punctuate his words, a bright flare shot up into the sky before breaking apart into a million dazzling lights, flickering as they fell back to the earth below.

"Then my resolution is to enjoy this year with you." the blonde turned his head once he finished speaking and kissed him on the lips, the fireworks tinting everything with bright colors.

Across the city, a chant began. They were counting down to the new year. Even the fireworks halted for a moment, the night air astoundingly empty aside from the chorus of numbers being shouted out. The moment they reached zero, pandemonium broke out.

The fireworks began again, the city filled with cheering and laughter, as well as the loud explosions from the fireworks. Noiz turned his head back to the elder male, kissing him once more. "Happy New Year, meine Schwalbe." he murmured against his lips.

"Happy New Year, brat."


End file.
